Arrepentimientos
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Por fin había logrado convencer a Craig de dar ese gran paso que pasa toda relación, después de todo ya habían pasado tres años de relación y por fin sentiría a Craig dentro. Tweek estaba más que feliz por eso… OneShot.


Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

Remordimientos

La respiración agitada de ambos chicos se podía oír por toda la habitación. Craig tenía debajo de él; el pequeño y delgado cuerpo de Tweek, este último miraba los orbes azul obscuro de su gran amor. Por fin había logrado convencer a Craig de dar ese gran paso que pasa toda relación, después de todo ya habían pasado tres años de relación y por fin sentiría a Craig dentro. Tweek estaba más que feliz por eso…

Pero, Craig no estaba igual de feliz que Tweek, al contrario, este se encontraba demasiado nervioso de llegar hasta donde había llegado todo esto que había iniciado como otra cita como las anteriores, ni siquiera recuerda cómo fue que llegó hasta la habitación de su pareja. Lo único que recuerda es que de la nada, Tweek se había acercado a él y le había dicho en un susurro que estaba listo para tener relaciones íntimas con él.

No pudo negarse esta vez, ya había rechazado varias invitaciones de esta clase y temía que Tweek se hartase de él y se fuera con McCormick o con este Donovan, no quería perderlo, pero no estaba listo para dar un paso tan importante, no cuando cada vez que veía así de sonrojado y sumiso al rubio, en su mente se creaba la imagen de Thomas y no podía sentirse basura al recordar aquel que alguna vez fue su pareja.

— ¿Estas -ngh- bien, Craig? —pregunta Tweek muy preocupado ya que había dejado de recibir caricias por parte del pelinegro.

—No puedo hacerlo, Tweek. Perdóname, en serio que no puedo… —baja la mirada totalmente avergonzado, espera que su pareja comience a decirle un 'márchate' o un 'terminamos' cierra sus ojos con fuerza, está preparado para las palabras de Tweak.

—Cra-aig -ngh- ¿no soy lo sufí-iciente para ti? —sujeta el rostro de Tucker con sus temblorosas manos. Quería observar cada expresión que hiciera Craig a la hora de responder a la duda que nacía y lo atormentaba cada día ¿no era lo suficientemente atractivo para Craig Tucker?

—Escucha Tweek… voy hacer sincero contigo…

Tweek comienza a temblar por los nervios que comienzan a apoderarse de su débil cuerpo pero en ningún momento aparta sus manos del rostro de Tucker, observa como los ojos azules de su pareja comienza a brillar… acaso… ¿Craig iba a llorar?

—Tweek… eres tan dulce y inocente… sabes que te amo y que eres lo mejor para mi ¿no? —quería tantear un poco el terreno, tenía que comenzar primero a decir cosas suaves para no lastimar a su querido rubio con lo que le confesaría. Tweek asiente y siente como los pequeños pulgares del rubio comienzan a acariciarle sus mejillas, esa acción sólo complica más las cosas…

—Tweekers… no estoy pensando en ti y no… no quiero lastimarte… robarte tu primera vez pensando en… otro.

Las palabras salen por si solas y las lastimosas lagrimas comienzan a caer para llegar hasta el rostro del rubio que miraba atónito a Craig…

Tucker siente como las manos que sostenían su rostro se apartan lentamente, Tweek lleva sus manos hasta su camisa y comienza a jalar de ella, el también en un momento a otro comenzaría llorar.

—Abrázame con fuerza, Tweek. Ayúdame a olvidarlo. No quiero ver en ti la sombra de otro, las manos de otro… los besos de otro.

Deja caer su cuerpo encima del pequeño cuerpo del rubio, lo abraza con fuerza, comienza a derramar lágrimas y se aferra al cuerpo de Tweek. No quería perderlo… pero ya no quería seguir viendo todas esas imágenes cada vez que observaba a Tweek. Quería olvidar a Thomas, sólo quiere pertenecerle a Tweek Tweak.

Los brazos del rubio rodean el cuerpo del pelinegro. Amaba a Tucker sobre todas las cosas y sería muy egoísta de su parte abandonarlo en esa situación tan complicada en la que pasaba su Craig. Se traga todo su orgullo y trata de consolar al mayor que no dejaba de llorar y temblar por la confesión.

—Gracias por confiar en mí, Craig. Verás que todo estará bien. Sólo debemos apoyarnos y confiar entre los dos ¿te parece? Así que deja de llorar.

—No puedo… te amo tanto que me siento mierda por todo lo que te hago pasar. Perdóname… perdóname una y mil veces. Soy un estúpido, Tweek.

—Un estúpido que supo como robarme mi corazón… -ngh- te amo, todo estará bien ¿sí? Confía en mí.

…Quiero estar seguro antes de que se junten nuestros cuerpos…

Dime… ¿Qué pudo tener el que hoy no tengas tú?

Tweek…  
>…corazón de seda…<p>

**The End**

_Shinigami Out._


End file.
